World Academy
by jgirl911
Summary: There is a special school out in New York. A school just for half nations. There they all live and grow. This is their stories. There will be all kinds of different pairings and lots of OCs.


**This is my very first story! It is a Hetalia story with a Percy Jackson theme! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I really want to own Hetalia and Percy Jackson, but alas, I don't. Rights go to thie respective owners. **

* * *

**Rosie's Story Part 1**

Rosemary Jones-Kirkland (aka Rosie) was a normal tomboy 12 year old girl. She enjoyed sports and video games. She had long chocolate brown hair always pulled back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She had been near sighted since she was 10 and wore tortoise shell glasses. She was terrible at school and only excelled in P.E. and history. World and American both. But everything changed at the end of summer on her 13th birthday when the gold colored invitation was put in her mailbox.

_Dear Rosemary Jones-Kirkland, _

_You have been __selected to attend the prestigious World Academy school with 174 others. World __Academy is the top school in the nation located in New York and boasts students __from 11 countries. At World Academy you will learn about all different cultures __around the world and make new friends like you. You posses the qualities __necessary to become a student at World Academy. If you choose to attend this __school, orientation is the 13th of August. Classes will begin on September 1st. __The time in between is spent learning your way around and getting used to the __campus while meeting your fellow classmates. _

_Sincerely,_  
_The World __Academy Selection __Committee _

* * *

Rosie was on her way to her new school. She sat in the back of her parent's car rereading her invitation to World Academy. Why was I chosen? What's so special about me? What if it's a mistake? Those and tons of other questions were buzzing around in her head.

"We're here." said her mother bringing her out of her trance. Rosie got out of the car and gawked. In front of her was a medium sized cathedral style school building. Surrounding it were all kinds of different buildings like a greenhouse, a library, an art studio, a music studio, and a planetarium to name a few. Behind her were 12 small dorms each with a different flag out on their flag pole outside. She saw the US's flag, UK's flag, Canada's flag, France's flag, Spain's flag, Japan's flag, China's flag, Germany's flag, Russia's flag, two Italy flags, and the most surprising of all, a Prussian flag.

Then a man who looked to be in his middle thirties came out and greeted her. "Hello. You must be Rosemary. My name is Remus Augustus. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Augustus. Though I prefer to be called Rosie."

"Please call me Remus, Rosie. Let me show you around. The others have not arrived yet."

"Who are the others?" asked Rosie.

"You'll see." Remus said with a smile.

Rosie was then shown all around the campus. She saw all the sporting arenas and fields, the library, greenhouse, fine arts buildings, planetarium, and many more buildings. Remus then checked his phone.

"Looks like they've arrived. It's time for you to meet some friends of mine."

He then led her into his office in the school where two men were sitting. Remus then took a seat beside then and Rosie's parents sat next to her. The taller of the two men had straight short brownish blonde hair with one stray hair sticking up. He had glasses and ice blue eyes. He wore what looked to be a tan military uniform with a brown bomber jacket. The shorter man next to him had even shorter blonde hair with green eyes similar to her own. He also had enormous eyebrows. He wore what looked to be a dark green military uniform.

Remus then said, "This Rosemary but she prefers Rosie."

"Hey it's to meet 'cha Rosie. I'm Alfred F Jones." said the tall man with glasses.

"Use proper English you twit" said the other man to Alfred. "Hello Rosie. My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Wait you said your last names were Jones and Kirkland? Like mine?" Rosie said with a surprised expression.

"Rosie," said Remus "We have some things to tell you. Those two men are your parents. You are their daughter."

"That's not possible men cant get pregnant." said Rosie

"Well normal men can't but countries can. Countries are real people. You are in the room with three of them. Alfred is America, Arthur is England, and I am a brother of the Roman Empire. They are immortal beings that represent their land. You are here because you are a half nation. You take on the basic characters of your parents. Do you see the resemblance?" said Remus.

"Nope none at all."

"Your eyes are almost the exact shade as England's. You have exceptional strength for a human like America and also wear glasses like he does."

"What about my hair?"

"You take on your own appearance and some personality traits."

"Still there's no way this is real."

"Rosie, we're not lying to you. You are a half nation. I've told you that you were adopted. These are your birth parents." said Rosie's mother.

"Fine I'll believe you. Are there others like me? How many? Am I immortal too?" said Rosie.

"Inquisitive and smart. She's obviously mine." said Arthur to Alfred "To answer your questions Rosie, all the other students here are half nations too. There are 174 others from the US, England, Canada, France, Spain, Japan, China, Germany, Russia, Prussia, and both sides of Italy. Yes you are immortal and will stop aging at 21. You will age much slower than a human but faster than a regular nation."

"Wow but what were you talking about when you meant I was yours? Aren't both of you my parents?" asked Rosie.

"Well, after we've answered all your questions we'll take you into this cool room where Remus will chant some Latin then either mine or England's flag will appear over your head showing whether your dominant parent is me or him." answered America.

"I know what you're going to ask. Your dominant parent is the one your most like and decides the dorm you belong in and is chosen by the dorm where you would most fit in at. Do you have any more questions?" asked Remus.

"The Roman Empire disintegrated a long time ago and so did Prussia. How do they exist? And why two Italy cabins?" she asked with a look of confusion.

"No is exactly sure to why Prussia and I exist. I believe it is because our essence that has lived on and that is why we exist. As to the two Italy's, Since birth the two of then have been raised separately. North Italy was raised by my brother Rome, then Austria, and was transferred around. South Italy was mainly raised by Spain. The two have only recently been united and we think that's the reason for the two Itays. Any other questions?" asked Remus.

"Nope. Let's go see who my dominant parent is!" said Rosie excitedly.

Then with a smile Remus led the six of them out to the Divining Room.

It was a large room with a mystical aura surrounding it. There were bookshelves all around and what looked to be a large circle with weird unrecognizable chararcters surrounding the outside of it. Remus told everyone to stay outside and then led Rosie in. He told her to stand in the middle of the circle and relax. He then got one of the oldest books Rosie had ever seen out.

He took a stand at the top of the circle and started chanting, "Magna Romam! Revelare hoc pueri identitatem ut dimidium gentem! Sit vexillum eius identitatem meridiem!"

A giant bright white then burst forth from her body that blinded both Rosie and Remus. When the light went away an American flash glowed right above her head. Then America, England, and her parents burst into the room.

"Yes! Told you so! She's mine! Look at the awesome Rosie!" said Alfred.

"How can someone so sweet and civilized be _yours_?" said Arthur to Alfred.

"Well I'm not exactly civilized. I like hotdogs, soccer, kung fuu movies, and video games! I act all nice around people because I want to make a good impression. Sorry." said Rosie.

"Knew it!" shouted America.

"Well it's time to say goodbye to your parents Rosie." said Remus. Then he walked the still bickering Alfred and Arthur away.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gunna miss you. Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Honey, we knew this day was coming from the moment we adopted you. We will visit every time we can. And most important of all we love you." said her parents.

"I love you and I'll miss you guys too." said Rosie as she hugged her parents goodbye.

Then Remus and Alfred came back. Remus took her parents away took to their car while Alfred told her to follow him.

While they were walking, he told her, "Ok Rosie, it's time to meet your siblings. There are 11 total including yourself. There are 6 boys and 4 other girls. You have only one blood sibling named James. He's the oldest of my children and the dorm president right now. He's about 77 in human years but only 18 in appearance. The child you will be closest in age to is Ahna. She's mine and Russia's. She's about 22 in human years but 15 in appearance. Any questions so far?" asked America.

"Only one." asked Rosie. What's dorm president?"

"The dorm president is basically the leader of the dorm. Elections are held differently in each dorm. In the America dorm, a president is elected every 5 years with a maximum of 2 terms in a row and 4 per century. You can run once you have been at World Academy for 10 years. Do you understand?" asked Alfred with a smile.

"Yep I get everything. Looks like we're here." said Rosie excitedly.

"Wait outside for a bit please while I announce your arrival." said a very happy America.

Alfred then knocked on the door and opened it. He walked in and Rosie could hear crys of "Daddy" and "America!" or "Papa!" coming from the inside. Rosie bounced excitedly on her toes while waiting for America to come introduce her to her new brothers and sisters. She had been an only child and had always wanted siblings. Finally America said she could go in.

"Children, this is your new sister Rosie!" announced America proudly.

Everyone then turned their heads and looked at Rosie. She decided to speak.

"Hello. I'm Rosemary Jones-Kirkland! A.k.a. Rosie Jones!" she told everyone.

Rosie then hear a chorus of "Hi!"s and "Hello!"s coming from everyone.

"What's your middle name?" asked the boy Rosie guessed to be James.

"I don't have one." said Rosie.

"Make one up." said James. "We all did. We modeled it after Dad's. Mine's Freedom. I'm James Freedom Jones."

"Mine's Equality." came a voice from a girl Rosie guessed to be Ahna. "I'm Ahna Equality Jones.

"Hmm. Let me think." said Rosie with a thoughtful expression. "I got it! I'll be Rosie Liberty Jones!"

"That's a good one. I think you'll become right at home here Rosie. I wish I could stay longer but I have to go for a meeting with my boss. I'll see all of you later! Bye!" said Alfred.

"Good Bye!" yelled everyone.

James then came over to Rosie and said, "Welcome Home."

* * *

**That was Part 1 of Rosie's Story.**

**The Latin came from Google Translate. If anyone who actually speaks the launguage could tell me if that is all right i would really appreciate it. It translates to: Great Rome! Reveal the identity of the child as a nation! Let the flag of her identity glow!**

**Thanks for reading! If you find any spelling or grammar errors please tell me.**

**Review please. I worked really hard at typing this and I want to know how I did.**

**Check out my profile for a poll on which nation's child should be featured next.**


End file.
